pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Synergy Burst
entering Synergy Burst.|318x318px]] Synergy Burst is a mechanic introduced in Pokken Tournament - it is an in-battle that enables a Pokemon to bring forth its full power. As such, Pokemon that have the ability to do so will also Mega Evolve at this time. In performing a Synergy Burst, the Pokemon gains stat increases, added move effects, and access to a powerful Burst Attack. "Synergy Burst" is both the name of the phenomenon and the verb for when it occurs, whereas the elevated state achieved by the Pokemon is known as their Burst Mode. ''' The form is only accessible once a Pokemon's Synergy Gauge has been completely filled up. There is no limit to how many times a Pokemon can Synergy Burst in a given round, provided they are able to fill their Synergy Gauge repeatedly to do so. Aesthetically, all Pokemon in Burst Mode have their moves and body adopt a partial rainbow-coloured aura. In the Story It is revealed early on to the player by Nia that Synergy Burst is a unique phenomenon that has only been observed in the Ferrum Region thus far. Shadow Mewtwo, the primary antagonist of the story, was originally a Mewtwo that became corrupted after coming into contact with and absorbing the '''Shadow Synergy Stone. As such, Shadow Mewtwo always attacks the player while in a permanently-active Burst Mode state. Later, it is revealed that the large stone rotating in Ferrum Stadium is in fact a giant Synergy Stone that, in conjunction with the Gaia Power pervading the Ferrum Region, enables Synergy Burst to occur. Shadow Mewtwo's attacks on the Ferrum League eventually lead to trainers across Ferrum being unable to perform Synergy Burst. The player, accompanied by Nia and Anne, a former friend of the original Mewtwo, must then proceed to face trials without access to Synergy Burst in order to power up another Synergy Stone to use against Shadow Mewtwo. In the Final Battle, after Shadow Mewtwo's power reaches a fever pitch, this Synergy Stone achieves maximum power, and the overflowing Synergy Power is sent to the player by Anne. This enables their Battle Pokemon to permanently enter Burst Mode for the entirety of the Final Round (denoted by the Cheer Skill, "Synergy Guage Always MAX") to overpower Shadow Mewtwo's own Burst Mode. Burst Declaration The Burst Declaration, often abbreviated as Burst Declare, refers to the shockwave that is released from a Pokemon once they perform Synergy Burst. Because Synergy Burst has a frame advantage over all attacks, the Burst Declare will force an opponent backward regardless of how fast their attacks might be. Additionally, unless the opponent blocks, being hit by the Burst Declare will reset the Phase Shift Points (PSP), enabling longer combo strings if hits had previously been landed on the opponent. It has been found that if a Pokemon successfully uses an attack on the opponent in which the attack lingers in the arena, the user can Synergy Burst and continue the combo while in Burst Mode, as the move will keep the opponent from being pushed away by the Burst Declare. In-Battle Effects of Burst Mode Burst Mode imparts all Pokemon with certain benefits. Some benefits are common to all Pokemon, whereas most also have benefits specific to only that Pokemon. Burst Mode Effects Common to All Pokemon * The Pokemon gains a 10% increase to their Attack and Defense stats. * The Pokemon's movement speed is slightly increased. * The Pokemon recovers some of their Recoverable HP. * If left untouched for roughly two seconds, the Pokemon begins passively restoring any remaining Recoverable HP until they are struck again. * The Pokemon gains Burst Armor. This prevents them from flinching (that is, experiencing hitstun) in response to Weak Attacks (those performed by the Y button) as well as certain projectiles. This armor is only active against an opponent with an unmodified offensive stat. If the opponent has an Attack buff, lands a Critical Hit, or is also in Burst Mode, the Burst Armor will have no effect. Burst Armor does not affect damage * The Pokemon gains access to a one-time-use Burst Attack. This is denoted by the border of the Synergy Gauge flashing white. Once a Burst Attack is used during Synergy Burst, the border turns black and it can no longer be used unless the user Synergy Bursts again. Note that this occurs even if the Burst Attack failed to successfully hit the opponent. * The Synergy Gauge begins to drain Synergy Power. Once the Synergy Power is completely exhausted, Burst Mode ends. The rate at which Synergy Power is passively lost in Burst Mode depends on the Pokemon in question. However, the Gauge will be further drained if the Pokemon takes damage, or partially filled as the user deals damage. Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects For the effects of Synergy Burst that are unique to each character, please refer to the character-specific pages. Burst Attacks A [http://pokken.wikia.com/wiki/Burst_Attacks| Burst Attack] is a highly-damaging move exclusively available for one-time use after performing a Synergy Burst. As with every other attack in the game, a Burst Attack can either have Normal, Counter or Grab properties. Each property type and the Pokemon whose Burst Attacks correspond to them are as follows: * Normal Attacks: Charizard, Pikachu, Pikachu Libre, Machamp, Shadow Mewtwo, Scizor, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Croagunk, Garchomp, Lucario, Darkrai, Chandelure, Braixen, and Decidueye (15 Total) * Counters: Suicune, Sceptile and Weavile. (3 Total) * Grabs: Gengar, Mewtwo and Empoleon. (3 Total) Synergy Gauge Size and Synergy Power Synergy Power refers to the actual "currency" used to fill the Synergy Gauge. The power itself can be seen emitting from a Pokemon and its moves in Burst Mode as a rainbow-coloured aura, and takes the same form when appearing on stages under various conditions. Synergy Power is naturally acquired through dealing damage to your opponent, as well as triggering a Phase Shift with your attacks. Your Pokemon will also lose Synergy Power from their gauge as they take damage. The amount of Synergy Power required to fill a Pokemon's Synergy Gauge is dependent on that particular Pokemon's Synergy Gauge Size. This size is measured in units of CCs - the Gauge's total number of CCs indicates the amount of damage required to fill the Gauge by a single CC through damage alone. For visual reference, please refer to the chart below produced by Pokken Player Burnside '(DX Battle Pokemon not yet shown):'' Of note is that Shadow Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pikachu Libre and Weavile charge their Gauges the fastest (or rather, they require the least Synergy Power to fill their Gauges). Mewtwo requires the greatest amount to fill its Gauge, a problem compounded by the fact that its Pokemon moves also drain Synergy Power. Stages and Synergy Power Each Battle Arena in the game has Synergy Power appear physically as an "item" to be collected. It is acquired simply by walking through it, and the conditions under which Synergy Power appears, as well as how much of it and where it appears varies between Battle Arenas. For additional detail, please refer to the Stage-specific pages. Cheer Skills and Synergy Power Between the rounds of a battle, '''Nia's Cheer Skill can replenish your Synergy Power to varying degrees depending on the Cheer Style selected. The specific effects of each style can be observed in-game when first selecting your Battle Pokemon, specifically just after choosing a Support Set. Supports and Synergy Power The several Support Pokemon that can interact with the Synergy Gauge, the effect they have on it are as follows: * Umbreon: Absorbs some of the opponent's Synergy Gauge while defending against their attacks. * Jirachi: Boosts Burst Attack power by 10% and gives Medium increase to Synergy Power. * Cresselia: Gives large increase to Recoverable HP and Synergy Power. * Yveltal: If successful, seals off an opponent's Synergy Burst entirely for a limited time. Category:Mechanics